


Dusk Till Dawn

by redangeleve



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Als Eggsy im Jet gesteht eine Beziehung zu haben, verschweigt ihm Harry, dass auch seine vermeintlich letzten Gedanken bevor Valentine ihn erschoss einem Mann galten, mit dem er schon vor dem Tod von Eggsys Vater eine Beziehung hatte.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder die Lyriks, noch die Figuren. Mit dem Schreiben erwirtschafte ich keinen Profit sondern tue es rein aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Dusk Till Dawn

But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here

(ZAYN feat. Sia, Dusk till dawn)

 

Nachdenklich starrte Harry Hart auf die Reste des Drinks in seiner Hand. Er hatte Eggsy nicht anlügen wollen. Im Gegenteil, es war ihm wichtig erschienen seinem Schützling in Bezug auf sein Liebesleben den Rücken zu stärken, obwohl er wusste, dass das gegen die Prinzipien der Kingsman verstieß. Trotzdem war es nicht die Wahrheit gewesen, dass ihm in dem Moment als Valentine's Schuss ihn traf, niemand durch den Kopf gegangen war. Tatsächlich hatten in diesen Sekunden, bevor er in die Dunkelheit driftete, seine letzten klaren Gedanken dem Mann gegolten, der für ihn so viel mehr als ein Kamerad gewesen war. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er seinem Schüler gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein konnte, doch er hatte geschworen niemals Preis zu geben, dass es da jemanden gegeben hatte. Jemanden, der fast sein halbes Leben ins Harry's Schatten und in dem der anderen Agenten verbracht und der trotzdem stets das warme Licht gewesen war, welches ihn nach Haus geführt hatte.

 

XXXXXX

 

17 Jahre zuvor …

„Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte es merken müssen, aber ich war unkonzentriert. Habe mich ablenken lassen.“ Frustriert raufte sich Harry die Haare, während er im Büro in seinem Haus auf und ab ging. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Vermutlich würden ihn die Schuldgefühle noch die ganze Nacht wachhalten. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit hatte er den Hemdkragen aufgeknöpft, sowie die Manschettenknöpfe gelöst und die interaktive Brille lag zusammengeklappt in ihrem Etui auf dem Schreibtisch. Was er hier tat und mit wem er sprach, ging die Kingsman nichts an. Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft aus dem Nahen Osten hatte er seine Aussage im Hauptquartier zu Protokoll gegeben, danach hatte man ihn bis auf weiteres freigestellt. 

„Hör auf dich zu quälen“, entgegnete Merlin, während er Harry in einer tröstenden Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sein abgespanntes Gesicht und das zerknitterte Hemd zeugten ebenso von dem Kräfte zehrenden Tag wie Harry's, dennoch sprachen seine hellbraunen Augen von Wärme und von Trost. „Zum hundertsten Mal, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Wenn einer von uns sich Vorwürfe machen sollte, dann bin ich es. Schließlich habe ich dich überredet die beiden Rekruten mitzunehmen. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass die Operation so aus dem Ruder läuft. Es bringt Lee nicht zurück, wenn du dich fertigmachst.“

„Aber ich war der Leiter der Operation und außerdem Lee's Mentor. Er war meine Verantwortung“, erwiderte Harry harsch. „Wenn ich nicht mit den Gedanken wo anders gewesen wäre. Wenn wir uns an dem Abend zuvor nicht getroffen hätten … Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.“

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Wir hatten alles bis ins Detail geplant, jede unvorhergesehene Situation durchgespielt, jede Komplikation besprochen. Wir waren top vorbereitet. Du weißt, dass solche Dinge manchmal passieren. Menschen sterben in unserem Job, dieses Risiko kannte Lee und er hat es billigend in Kauf genommen. Verdammt, der Einsatz war unser erster gemeinsamer seit Monaten. Wir hatten uns diese Nacht verdient, Harry. Das lass ich dich nicht schlecht reden“, hielt Merlin aufgebracht dagegen. 

„Glaubst du, das fällt mir leicht?“ gab Harry bitter zurück. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, wie lange ich auf diese Gelegenheit mit dir gewartet habe. Und doch ist es eine Tatsache, dass wir James in Gefahr gebracht haben und Lee's Sohn jetzt keinen Vater mehr hat, weil wir weder ausgeruht noch hundertprozentig bei der Sache waren.“

„Nur mal angenommen, das wäre der Grund – und ich bleibe dabei, dass er es nicht ist, sondern dass Lee tot ist, weil sich irgend so ein Arschloch in die Luft gesprengt hat - was willst du dann jetzt tun? Willst du hinschmeißen? Willst du zu Arthur gehen und ihm die Wahrheit darüber sagen, was du in der Nacht vor dem Einsatz getan hast und mit wem?“ hakte Merlin nach.

„Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete Harry sofort. „Ich habe dir geschworen, dass ich keinem Menschen auch nur ein Wort über uns verrate und diesen Schwur halte ich auch. Aber wir müssen Vorkehrungen treffen, damit das was heute passiert ist, nie wieder geschieht. So schwer es mir auch fällt, aber ich halte es für besser, wenn wir keine Missionen mehr zusammen annehmen.“

Entgeistert starrte Merlin ihn an, während er die Bedeutung von Harry's Worten erfasste. „Was?! Nein, das kannst du nicht tun. Bitte, Harry, tu das nicht. Wir werden besser aufpassen, wachsamer sein. Du weißt doch selbst, wie schwer es ist sich hier zu treffen, ohne dass ein Kingsman es herausbekommt. Wenn wir keine Missionen mehr zusammen bestreiten, wie sollen wir dann noch Zeit für uns finden?“ Verletzt und voller Enttäuschung wollte Merlin sich abwenden, doch Harry ließ nicht zu, dass sich sein Geliebter ihm so einfach entzog.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden einen Weg finden. Ich verspreche es dir, Hamish.“ In einer zärtlichen Geste nahm Harry das Kinn des Schotten zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und sorgte so dafür, dass der andere Mann ihn ansehen musste. Kaum jemand kannte Merlin's richtigen Namen und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde dies auch so bleiben. Selbst Harry hatte ihn seit der Ausbildung lange nur unter seinem Codenamen gekannt, doch in einem schwachen Moment, auf einer durchgelegenen Matratze in irgendeinem Versteck in Indonesien, irgendwann zwischen Nacht und frühem Morgen, als sie auf einer heiklen Mission unterwegs waren und keiner der beiden Männer wusste, ob sie den Tag überleben würden, hatte er ihn Harry atemlos ins Ohr geflüstert. Doch nur selten, wenn sie allein waren, wagte es Harry ihn so zu nennen und der Klang seines Vornamens aus dem Mund seines Geliebten schickte ein wohliges Schaudern über Merlin's Körper. Als sich Harry dann zu ihm beugte und die Lippen sanft auf die seinen presste, war es um ihn geschehen und trotz des Schmerzes und der Trauer schmolz er unwillkürlich gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes. 

Einen langen Moment genossen sie einfach wortlos die Nähe zueinander, dann löste sich Merlin von Harry und in seinem Gesicht lag verbissene Entschlossenheit. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, deine Meinung zu ändern, aber wenn du mich nicht mehr in deinem Team haben willst, werde ich die Basis nicht mehr verlassen. Ich will nicht mit jemand anderem auf einen Einsatz gehen.“

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber ich weiß, das meinst du nicht ernst. Nach ein paar Monaten würde dir die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, wenn du ständig im Hauptquartier bleibst“, neckte Harry seinen Geliebten, während er ihm in dem Versuch die Situation aufzulockern, schelmisch zuzwinkerte, was Merlin jedoch lediglich mit einem missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln beantwortete. „Aber genug von der Zukunft. Es ist spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen.“

Obwohl Merlin mit dem Ausgang des Gesprächs nicht zufrieden war, musste auch er zugeben, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte um die Diskussion mit Harry fortzusetzen. Seit fast sechsunddreißig Stunden hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen und die Erschöpfung klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut. „Du hast recht“, stimmte er daher zu und machte Anstalten sein Jackett, welches er über eine Stuhllehne gehangen hatte, anzuziehen. „Das sollten wir wirklich.“

Zögerlich legte Harry seine Hand auf den Arm des anderen Mannes, so dass dieser in der Bewegung innehielt und ihn fragend ansah. „Das sollte nicht bedeuten, dass du gehen musst“, entgegnete er sanft. 

Für einen Moment war Merlin verwirrt. „Du willst, dass ich hier schlafe?“ fragte er nach. Erst ein einziges Mal seit sie zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Merlin die Nacht im Haus seines Geliebten verbracht. Zu groß war die Gefahr, von einem ihrer Kameraden überrascht zu werden.

Es war Harry anzusehen, dass ihm die Antwort schwer fiel und in seinen Augen war etwas flehendes, als er antwortete: „Ich möchte heute lieber nicht allein sein.“

Merlin nickte verstehend. „Ich auch nicht“, gab er zu und als Harry den Raum in Richtung der Treppe verließ, folgte er ihm ohne zu zögern.

 

XXXXXX

 

Heute wusste Harry, dass er mit seiner Annahme Unrecht gehabt hatte. Nach dem verhängnisvollen Fehler, der Lee das Leben gekostet hatte, war Merlin bis zum heutigen Tag tatsächlich nie wieder auf einem Außeneinsatz gewesen, sondern widmete sein Leben voll und ganz der Ausbildung junger Agenten und Harry hatte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Eggsy ihn um Hilfe bat, keinen neuen Schüler mehr angenommen. Selbst dann hatte er lange gezögert, ein weiteres Mal zum Mentor zu werden. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Eggsy, der Lee in vielen Dinge so ähnlich war, genauso enden könnte wie sein Vater, doch am Ende war sich Harry sicher, dass der Junge es schaffen würde, ja, dass er dafür bestimmt war ein Kingsman zu werden. 

Stumm hatte er den Spott der anderen Agenten über sein „soziales Projekt“ ertragen und Eggsy hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht. In den Monaten die Harry bei den Statesmen verbracht hatte, war ein hervorragender Agent und ein vorbildlicher Gentleman aus ihm geworden. Wenn Harry ihn so ansah, fühlte er einen Stolz in sich, der weit über das hinausging, was ein Mentor für seinen Schüler fühlte. Es war fast so, als wäre Eggsy der Sohn, den Harry nie gehabt hatte und wohl auch niemals haben würde.

Ein Geräusch ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken schrecken und als er aufblickte, sah er wie Merlin auf ihn zukam. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Harry in der Zeit zurückversetzt, denn in dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug und mit dem Regenschirm über dem Arm sah Merlin fast so aus wie damals, als sie zu ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz aufgebrochen waren. Sicher, er war älter geworden, das Haar war lichter und auch Harry war nicht mehr der, der er damals gewesen war, mit den grauen Strähnen und der Augenklappe, doch der Blick den ihm der andere Mann schenkte, als Eggsy gerade nicht hinsah, war voller Wärme so wie damals in seinem Büro, so dass Harry's Herz vor Zuneigung schier zu platzten schien und er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Blicke die Berührung stahlen, die sie ihren Körpern verwehrten, bevor Harry unter Aufbietung seiner ganzen Beherrschung sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Dennoch klopfte sein Herz weiter unnatürlich laut in seiner Brust. 

Seit er sein Gedächtnis wieder zurück bekommen hatte, war keine Zeit für eine Aussprache zwischen ihnen gewesen. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Merlin in den Monaten gelitten haben mochte, als er seinen Geliebten für tot gehalten hatte und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie nach dieser Mission endlich eine Gelegenheit fanden, die Dinge zwischen sich zu klären. Jetzt wo Eggsy, Merlin und er selbst die einzig übriggebliebenen Kingsman waren, war es an der Zeit mit den antiquierten Moralvorstellungen der Organisation aufzuräumen. Viel zu lange hatten sie ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten, doch wenn es nach Harry ging, würde das nicht mehr lange der Fall sein. 

Am liebsten würde er mit Merlin einen langen Urlaub machen. Irgendwo, wo es keine Drogen, Bomben oder verrückte Terroristen gab, sondern nur sie beide. Am Tag würden sie über die Zeit sprechen, die sie getrennt gewesen waren und in der Nacht würde er ihn im Moment der höchsten Ekstase bei dem Namen rufen, der ihrer beider Geheimnis war. Die Vorstellung allein sorgte dafür, dass erneut ein Lächeln über Harrys Lippen huschte, während Merlin ihnen das als Baseballschläger getarnte Landminensuchgerät erklärte und er hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu, zu beschäftigt mit dem Traum von einer gemeinsamen, glücklichen Zukunft.


End file.
